Assassination Study
by xXEmitsuXx
Summary: "I thought I already taught you this, Asano-kun. When you lose, it doesn't matter how or why you lost. The only thing that matters is that you lost." - After being sent to the Class E-3, Gakushuu struggles to fit in with the people he considers his enemies. The so called "national secret" which happens to be a perverted yellow octopus he's supposed to kill doesn't make this easier.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Time**

 **Welcome welcome, to my first Ansatsu Kyoushitsu FF. Of course, it had to be about my babies… :D The fic will focus on Gakushuu, but I'll also dive into some of the other students. It's basically; what would happen if Gakuho sent his son into Class E after losing against Karma? Instead of going to assassinate Korosensei, he does this. :P**

 **To explain the title. The first kanji in Gakushuu's name "** 学" **means to learn, or to study. Sooo I just turned it into "Study" and since it's Assassination Classroom, Assassination Study. Smart, right? /shot I'll probably be naming the chapters with "blabla time", because the manga does that and I think it's cool. Reminds me; I haven't finished the manga yet (around 140 right now) and I don't plan to until the anime ends, so I don't know anything of the later stuff and can't put that into the FF. I'll kinda ignore the canon things that happen from this point on anyway so it doesnt matter I guess xD**

 **English isn't my first language; please feel** **free to correct any mistakes that you find. I'd love to hear some feedback. Enjoy!**

* * *

»You called for me, Board Chairman?«

Gakushuu tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible as he met his father's gaze.

It wasn't unusual for the man to call him into his office on a whim, no matter if he interrupted him during classes or breaks. This would probably be considered a bad thing if he was a normal student. However, Gakushuu was anything but a normal student.

That twisted smile he despised so much found its way onto the Chairman's face. Although he considered himself to be pretty capable of hiding his emotions behind polite masks of formality, that man took the skill to an entire different level. Not even Gakushuu was able to guess what he was thinking about.

»Why, don't you look satisfied. Not at all like someone who just lost the battle he bet his life on.« Gakushuu had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes.

»I don't think I am making a happy expression right now, if I may say so. However«, a smirk creeped onto his face, »you sure do look like you lost an important battle, Board Chairman. You are the one whose education system was proven wrong by the very class he planned on using to do the opposite after all.« He almost raised his hand to touch the bandage over his right cheek which was covering the wound he had earned from the Chairman's slap. It had hurt – hell, the man defeated a black belt in karate on his third day of training, of course he hit like a superhuman – but seeing his father lose his cool for once had been totally worth the pain. However, right now he stared at Gakushuu with cold, emotionless eyes and a deep gaze which would've sent a shiver down his spine if he wasn't so used to it.

»Don't you feel good about yourself. I do not understand how the frustration isn't eating you alive. Failure after failure and still you're here, insulting me like that.« That damn smile returned and slight venom mixed into the coldness of his voice. »Well, I plan to do something about the latter part.« Gakushuu frowned; this tone wasn't good.

»I didn't mean to insult you, Board Chairman«, he said with as much conviction as he could muster. _I did, but whatever._

»Of course not. However, that is not going to change the fact that you're…«

Silence. Gakushuu stared at the man for a few seconds, trying to detect any kind of signs that he was joking. A confused smile forced its way.

»…excuse me? I didn't quiet catch that. Could you repeat it, please?« The Chairman's own smile didn't falter.

»I think you heard me pretty well, Asano-kun.« Gakushuu kept searching for a few more seconds, before it dawned on him.

The Chairman didn't joke about anything, at any time.

»… you're kidding.« Denial blocked out every way of rational thinking; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Chairman raised an eyebrow, his voice sounding amused as he spoke up again.  
»You should know me well enough by now that I would never 'kid' about things like this. I meant what I said.« He stood and made his way over to his son, stopping right in front of him and staring him down. »You are going to join the E-Class starting tomorrow, Asano-kun.«

Gakushuu opened his mouth, but no words would come out. He wanted to shout at the Chairman, insult him, while one question consisting of a single word filled his entire mind: _**why?**_

»I am sure you are wondering why I would do such a thing, although it should be obvious to you.« Gakushuu closed his mouth and glared up at the Chairman through his bangs. »To put it simple. In not even a single school year, you lost more times than I did in the past ten years. And not only did you lose to just anyone; you lost to the _E-Class._ Since their grades are improving and all, I thought it would be the perfect place for you, Asano-kun.«

That was it. Gakushuu's confusion turned into blind rage. He forced himself to keep up the formal façade when he said, »I don't think I understand.«"Not understand" asin _why the hell are you even thinking about sending your best student to the E-Class?!_

The Chairman sighed with faked disappointment and turned around, away from his son. »It really is the right decision. You don't even understand something as simple as this anymore.«

»Board Chairman, I do understand where you are coming from, but your reasoning is very poor. I do not in any way meet the qualifications to go to E-Class. My grades are the best in the entire school and I didn't break any rules. So-«

»Ah, but didn't you lose the first place to Akabane-kun from the E-Class? Of course, his grades have always been exceptionally great, but he decided to cast away a bright future by violating the rules and allowing himself to be send to E-Class. Put that together with the E-Classes sudden improving grades, he became a strong enemy.« The Chairman sat down on his chair folded his hands in front of his chest. »An enemy you underestimated.« Gakushuu took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm himself.

» _Three_ points, Board Chairman«, he growled, beginning to lose the ability to keep up formal speech. »Three damn points in the last math problem.« The older man raised an eyebrow.

»I thought I already taught you this, Asano-kun. When you lose, it doesn't matter how or why you lost. The only thing that matters is _that_ you lost.« He leaned back, and Gakushuu wanted nothing more than to get rid of that damn smug smile gracing his father's face. »Anyway. This matter is not open to any discussion. You are going to E-Class, and that is it.« Before Gakushuu could come up with a response telling him how _messed up_ his way of thinking was, the Chairman continued, looking thoughtful. »Actually… I think you won't have such a bad time there. After all…«, the condescending smile returned. _How can a human smile all the time and yet never mean it? Or maybe he isn't even human. Monster._ »…you're finally going to learn of that secret of mine you wanted to expose so badly.«

Gakushuu's eyes widened; one second later he cursed himself for letting his emotions show in the open. Of course, the Chairman picked up on his freely displayed surprise; his eyes narrowed in amusement. Gakushuu tried to overplay it by saying: »Heh… so you really do have something to hide after all.« He smirked, almost forgetting the fact he was about to be sent to E-Class. He'd finally have something to blackmail his father with-

»Ah yes, but you won't be able to use it against me, Asano-kun.« Gakushuu's euphoria shattered; he frowned.

»Huh? Why not? What the hell would stop me from using it against you?« The Chairman frowned in dismay, although he still seemed to be fairly amused.

»Speech, Asano-kun.« Gakushuu rolled his eyes in annoyance. He usually payed close attention to speak as formal and polite as possible when he was talking to his father, even more than the average student would do. But given the situation he was in, he just couldn't muster enough strength to keep the act up.

In other words, he didn't give a damn right now.

»To answer your question, this 'secret' involves the Government and isn't just my secret, but a national secret. Spread word of it and you'd be committing a crime.«

»The heck are you hiding that even the Government is involved in?« The Chairman chuckled darkly.

»Well. If I told you that the reason behind the E-Classes improving grades is that a yellow octopus which moves with a speed of Mach 20 started teaching them ever since the start of this year, would you believe me?« He said this sentence so fast and fluently, Gakushuu had to wait a moment to let his brain process everything. The result didn't change much.

»Why would I believe something like that? Are you trying to make fun of me?«, he growled, enraged. _This man doesn't take me serious!_ Nothing new, but still…

The Chairman just chuckled again. »I wouldn't dream of it. Now, it doesn't matter. You'll find out tomorrow. Don't be late and don't cause any trouble for them.« It really grossed Gakushuu out when the man was speaking like a father, even though that was probably his intention. »Maybe you should say goodbye to your former classmates though… I'm sure they will be shocked.« Gakushuu gritted his teeth. »You are dismissed.« He whirled around and stomped out of the office, slamming the door shut with a bit (scratch that, with a lot) more force than necessary.

* * *

 _Life sucks._ Gakushuu thought, lying on his bed. He had skipped every activity he would've had today; he didn't feel motivated. At all. He had to think. Carefully. How would he act tomorrow? The E-Class students seemed to be nice (or stupid) enough to act politely when they crossed ways, except for maybe Terasaka and some of the others who didn't strike him as very bright. But how would he act? Towards his sworn enemies? He had asked them for help before, and their so called 'leader' Isogai had been so civil to not decline. He couldn't fool them with his charisma and an act of politeness since he already showed them his true nature. So how should he act?

Gakushuu Asano was feeling something he wasn't used to. He felt _clueless._

Sighing, he sat up. Did he really become this stupid? Why was he worrying so much about this entire thing?

 _Right._ Because he didn't want to give his father the satisfaction of seeing him overwhelmed by the E-Class students. Or their secret…

 _A yellow octopus? …stupid._ Whatever awaited him tomorrow, he wouldn't be startled. He tried to think of something that could match the importance of a national secret his father was willing to accept in his school. The students' improving grades, their strange transfer students… their bloodlust, their new found sportiness…

 _Are they being trained by the Government for some kind of secret mission?_ Would that make sense? But what did his father hope to achieve from allowing such a thing in his praised school? »Damn it.« He couldn't think of anything.

 _Well, whatever._ Whatever it was the Chairman was hiding, he _would_ find a way to use it against him. This may be a one-time opportunity and he wasn't going to waste it. Hopefully, the sacrifice of having to spend time in the End Class was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking Time**

 **This is a pretty fast update, but please don't get used to it, I'm usually really slow, haha~**

 **This is probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Almost 5k words, holy :O**

 **It's, eh, kinda messy, and not much happens. But I had to explain Gakushuu's view of the E-Class I decided to go with. I think it is the most realistical (although my Gakushuu may be a bit less of a dick than in the anime, but I never really saw him as one so I'm sorry ww)**

 **Thank you so much for the favos, follows and the reviews! (especially the reviews; I was really happy to see them :D) I hope you enjoy this long-ass chapter in which I dive into the characters psyche a little!**

* * *

 _»Those are the circumstances. Considering the earth's current crises, you must speak of them to no one.« Gakushuu raised an eyebrow._

 _He was currently talking to a member of the Ministry of Defense; a brown haired woman in a grey suit._

 _And he had just been told that the same monster which destroyed the moon all those months ago would blow up the earth, too, if no one killed it before. Good, nothing too strange about that. The strange thing was that this "monster" was the current teacher of the E-Class, and they had to kill it.  
»… an Assassination Classroom?«, he murmured while accepting the letter. He skipped over the information it provided and almost laughed when the picture of a yellow octopus with green stripes on its face caught his eye. »You're kidding.« _

_»If this gets out, you will be forced to undergo a memory-wiping operation. All members of the E-Class have received the same explanation. They've been training to assassinate this monster ever since the start of this school year. As you will be joining them starting tomorrow, you will receive the same assassination assignment. Please do your best to support them.« Gakushuu still couldn't believe his ears._

 _This was going to be interesting._

* * *

Or at least, that was what he had thought yesterday when he first heard of this entire thing. Now, standing before the E-Class building after climbing the entire mountain, he didn't know what to make of it. It sounded so absurd and unbelievably stupid, like a story some child had made up. His father had been hiding an _octopus_? And that octopus was the E-Classes _teacher?_

 _And a good one at that, if he really was the reason behind their improving grades_.

The strong transfer student's power and their own enhancement in terms of body strength would be explained by this, too. _Undergoing assassination training, huh._

He had been given a green rubber-like knife with which he was supposed to kill the teacher. They said it was made out of something called "Anti-Sensei Material" and would only harm the octopus; humans weren't affected by it. He had also been given a list of the creature's weaknesses. He couldn't go into water since it decreases his movement speed being one example. But still; entrusting a middle school class with such a job? As if they would be able to pull that off.

 _…_ _I don't want to go in there._ The pure thought of having to study together with the class he looked down on sent shivers down his spine. Although he would never admit it, he didn't know how to act. Every single year, he had been surrounded by people who admired him, had been the number one (which he still was okay?). Now he'd be joining a class with people who either thought of him as _equal_ or despised him.

They weren't equal. He was superior to them in every single aspect. And still…

Taking a deep breath, he entered.

The building wasn't suited for studying, that much was obvious. It was a rainy day, so water dripped through the roof and splattered onto the ground. There weren't any heaters so it was cold as hell. _Wonderful._

While he approached the classroom, he could hear the E-Class student's chattering.

»Did you hear it?! We're getting another new student!« »I wonder if he's been sent by the Ministry of Defense, too…«

»So maybe another assassin?«

»Karasuma-sensei didn't want to give out any details…«

»Are you okay?« Gakushuu flinched and whirled around at the sudden voice behind him. A black haired man in a black suit who looked more like a business man than a teacher was standing in front of him. »You are Asano-kun, right?«  
»Ah, yes, I am.« He frowned a little when the older man sighed and walked past him, stopping right before the classroom's door. »I am Tadaomi Karasuma, a teacher here. It is nice to meet you.«

Another voice suddenly reached Gakushuu's ears, an older sounding one.

»Good morning, everybody! I hope you are feeling well! I've just returned from a little trip to New York and got into this storm, resulting in me getting all soaked… but please, refrain from killing me for now since I've got an announcement to make!« The black haired man let out another sigh and turned to face Gakushuu. »You're going to have to enter soon. He's going to announce you're joining the class. Don't feel nervous, and please don't be startled by his appearance.« It was obvious that Karasuma didn't feel comfortable talking to Gakushuu. He probably knew what he had done to the E-Class students in the past. _Well, not my problem._

»I am not nervous, but thank you for your concern«, he replied politely. The man nodded and stepped aside. The voice spoke up again, although Gakushuu couldn't see the speaker yet.  
»As you have already been told by Karasuma-sensei, a new student is going to join us today! You kids have a history with him already, but please don't hold any grudges since he is going to be another member of our E-Class!« Confused murmuring. »He should be arriving here anytime soon… well, you all came a bit earlier today; don't tell me you've been that curious?« Another voice which Gakushuu recognized as Taiga Okajima (he had memorized all third year students' faces and voices; one of his duties as Student Council President.

 _Former,_ a snooty voice in the back of his mind snickered. _Shut up._ ) answered: »Well, duh. The last times we got another transfer student, it was some cool assassin. But we already have a history with this one? I don't remember an assassin our age.«

»Nurufufufu… well, because he isn't an assassin, and not a transfer student either.«

»Ehhhhh?!« Gakushuu felt the strong urge to roll his eyes when all of them started talking at once, and the teacher didn't even try to silence them. Taking a look to his clock, he noticed it was almost time for the lesson to start. _Oh well._ Under the piercing gaze of Karasuma, he stepped into the classroom.

Everything became quiet as soon as the students lay their eyes on him. Silence spread through the room. They threw confused and unbelieving gazes at him. No one said a thing, until…

»If it isn't the second place. What are you doing here? Got lost on your way to the classroom?« Gakushuu narrowed his eyes while searching for the speaker only to find him sitting in the last row with that damn lazy smile of his. _Damn Akabane...-_

»Now, now, Karma-kun, no need to be unfriendly. After all, starting today you are going to be classmates with Asano-kun here, so try to get along, please~«

»Huuuuuuuh?!« Everyone gaped at him, not daring to say a word. _Until…_

»You're _kidding._ You're telling me the Chairman threw his precious prodigy son into E-Class?« Loud laughter interrupted from the last row. Gakushuu failed to answer when his eyes fell onto the teacher for the first time. »Ah…«

 _It's an octopus._ He looked exactly the same as on the picture, although he was missing the green stripes. He wore a bright grin, although he seemed to be anything but pleased with his student's attitude right now. »Karma-kun! Don't be rude, please! I know you kids don't have a good history with Asano-kun, but he now is as much of a member of the E-Class as you are, so-«

»That's impossible, Korosensei. We can't possibly become friendly with _that_ guy.« Ryouma Terasaka looked at him with pure disgust in his eyes. »Why is such an ace here in the first place? The hell is the Chairman thinking?« Everyone murmured in agreement. Gakushuu rolled his eyes and spoke up for the first time since he entered this room, not able to bear the amount of stupidity resonating from them anymore.

»Actually, I don't really see the reason I am here either. But just to make one thing clear«, he looked at the octopus, » _I_ am the one who is going to kill this monster.«

»Riiiight.« Terasaka joined Karma in his laughing fit. Before Gakushuu was able to come up with a venomous response, the black haired leader of the E-Class, Yuuma Isogai, tried to calm the two devils down. »Now, please, don't be like that, Karma, Terasaka. We all didn't get along too well with Asano, but right now, he's in the same situation as we used to be. Shouldn't we at least try to get along?« Gakushuu didn't expect Isogai of all people to stand up for him; after all, he almost got him kicked out of school by threatening to reveal his part time job. But maybe it wasn't that great of a miracle; after all, the guy was known to be the always ready to help and ikemen like angel of the E-Class.

»Don't tell me you're going to forgive this bastard, Isogai. He's the reason you almost got suspended from school!« Isogai frowned unhappily.

»I'm well aware of that, Terasaka. But don't you think…«

»Enough.« Gakushuu turned around to see Karasuma enter the classroom. »From today on, Asano-kun will be a member of this class, no matter if you like it or not. The Ministry of Defense approved, as well as the Board Chairman. He will assist you in both school work and assassination. His skills may even be very helpful.« Some students started muttering in agreement, others just stared at him as if hoping to kill him, including Terasaka. »Well, he does know martial arts«, a girl with green hair, Kaede Kayano, peeped up.

»Yeah«, another, Megu Kataoka, agreed. »He's athletic and smart, I'm sure he'll be a big help with the assassinations.«

»If there wouldn't be his huge ego and annoying personality«, Rio Nakamura said, looking bored.

»Now, now, class«, the octopus waved around with his tentacles, making squishy sounds, »it is getting late. We should start class for now, and later you can get to know Asano-kun better. Asano-kun, you can sit on the free table in the last row, next to Karma-kun and Ritsu-san.« _Ritsu?_ He couldn't remember a name like that. While slowly walking through the other rows to his new chair, he could feel the student's gazes lie on him; some full of sympathy and others full of anger. While sitting down, he noticed a big, gray... _thing_ on the far left of the row. _A machine?_ Whatever it was, he would find out later. For now, he was a bit thrilled to find out what class was like with a yellow octopus as a teacher.

The first thing that struck him as strange was that he couldn't remember the topics they were analyzing. He first thought it was because of the fact that it had been a really long time since they had it in A-Class, but it didn't take him long to realize they were learning stuff the normal A-Class student would first hear of in a few months.

It was like when the Chairman took over the A-Class. Everyone seemed like they weren't able to keep up. The classes were ten times easier, but twenty times faster. He himself had been perfectly capable of keeping up, but the lesser students hadn't. For the E-Class students, however, this kind of lesson was _normal._

In the first period, the octopus (he knew his name was Korosensei but it just felt _wrong_ to refer to a monster by name; just the same as with the Chairman) would write on the blackboard and ask the students random questions like every normal teacher would. However, once they came to the practical part, he began moving around to fast, he created an afterimage for every single student. Whenever they had a question, they could ask, even all at the same time. It was truly a… _refreshing_ experience.

»Uhm, Korosensei.« The afterimage the octopus had created for him spoke up for the first time ever since he told him that Gakushuu could ask him for help if he was in any trouble solving a queston. »Yes, Asano-kun?«

»Why are you doing this?«  
»Nurufufufu. Well, as you already know, Sensei can move with a speed of Mach 20. I basically move around so fast-«

»I wasn't talking about that.« The monster blinked. »Nurufu?« Gakushuu leaned back, revealing the already finished worksheet. »Ah, sasuga!« He raised an eyebrow when the smirking form in front of him added a word in another language, but didn't question it.

»I was talking about why you are here. Why would you decide to spend your time here with the E-Class? Especially with your teaching skills, you-«

»Should have decided to put them into a class with a future?« The octopus interrupted him, staring at him with his small eyes. »Please don't forget that I plan on destroying this earth, Asano-kun. Actually, no one in this or any school has a future if you don't kill me. So please work hard together to accomplish that goal~« Gakushuu frowned. He hadn't exactly been about to say "a class with a future" but something close to it.

»I see. I will give my best, then.« The monster's smirk widened, before melting into a somewhat serious expression, if that was possible with the never-faltering smile.

»Also, Asano-kun. I know how you think of the E-Class – I have been watching you a lot. I know you are probably the closest to perfection for a student your age, when it comes to academical skills and physical strength alone at least. You are good in deceiving and manipulating people into doing what you want and you know how to make them follow you. You have a strong mind and don't falter. You are so good at hiding your weaknesses that even I haven't figured all of them out yet. But!« He raised one of his flashing tentacles. »I also know you never experienced true friendship and don't know how to see people as more than just pawns or minions. This is just the way you were brought up, and it is my job as your teacher to teach you otherwise.« Gakushuu had been staring at the monster in disbelieve during his entire lecture. He pondered about what to say. When he couldn't come up with anything, he just sighed and decided to go with the truth. »Thank you for your concern, Korosensei, but things like those aren't necessary to achieve my goal.« _I couldn't care less about other people, including you._ There wasn't a person out there that stood above him, expect for his father, as hard as it was to admit it.

Although the octopus's expression remained unchanging, he seemed unsatisfied with his answer.  
»Well, if your goal is to assassinate me, you will see soon enough how important team work is. However, I am more concerned about you yourself. You don't have to be the number one in everything, you know.« Rage began to rise in Gakushuu. Who did this octopus think he was?! »I know your father quiet well, too, and I can imagine how your upbringing was, from the things I learned by interacting with him, his acquaintances and my own conclusions. However!« He placed the tentacle on top of Gakushuu's head as if petting him. »You are my student now, and as such I will give my best to teach you the things your father wasn't able to; things you lack in comparison to the other E-Class students.« He suddenly disappeared, as did the other afterimages. The real one now stood in front of the blackboard, grinning from non-existent ear to ear. »Now then, class. Please take your break now; I will be back in around fifteen minutes after taking a quick trip to China.«

»Hey Korosensei, isn't it Bitch-sensei's turn?«

»Nurufufufu. Don't worry, Sugino-kun. Sensei has everything planned out.« And gone he was.

Gakushuu clenched his fists to stop them from shaking in rage. He didn't need some kind of pep talk from that monster. He knew himself his father wasn't really a father. But kids who were being spoiled by their parents were weak. Everyone in this school was weak in comparison to him.

»You don't look so happy, Asano-kun. Let me guess; the octopus meddled in your private life and wants to help you with something that isn't his business?« Gakushuu turned his head to the right. Akabane was lazily smiling at him. »Don't worry, he does that to all of us, all the time. It's like he has a student complex or something. Kinda creepy.«

»Y-yes! Please don't worry about it!« The glasses wearing girl in front of his table had turned to face him, smiling nervously. »A-and, if you have any questions, we, well…«

»Stop trying, Okuda. That bastard doesn't deserve it.«

»B-but Terasaka-kun…«

»Stop acting all high and mighty, Terasaka. No one can stand you either and we're still getting along, right?«

»Shut up, Nakamura!« Gakushuu was a bit surprised by the blond girl's comment; after the things she had said about him earlier, he had expected her to join Terasaka rather than defy him.

Rio Nakamura. She came in 3rd in the last exams. _Right after you,_ the damn snooty voice reminded him.

»Tch. You're going to regret that.« The blond-brown haired stood and stalked out of the classroom.

Nakamura sighed and threw her long hair back. »He's an idiot, no one can stand him. Don't worry about it.«  
»Why are you defending me?« She raised an eyebrow, before a smirk grew on her face.

»Don't take it the wrong way. I just don't think it's suited for an idiot no one likes to talk that way. Besides«, she placed a hand on her hip, »I think you're going through enough right now, arrogant bastard or not. All of us felt the same once, and the last thing we could've used was to have someone in our own class look down on us, too.« With those words she left.

Gakushuu quickly noticed that most of the the E-Class students had a strong sense of justice, some showing it more open than the others. A few others came to him and chirped some encouraging words at him, example being Yukiko Kanzaki and Hinano Kurahashi. Only girls, how he noticed. However, he didn't give them the kind of charming smile he usually gave the girls in the main building to keep them under his control. He just nodded without making a real expression.

It wasn't like he _hated_ the E-Class students; at least most of them. He was pretty sure the same went for everyone in this school. It was just the way things were here. Discriminate against the E-Class. To make the main building students feel better about theirselves and make them work harder so they wouldn't be dropped into E-Class. That was the way his father meant to produce strong students.

Some of them weren't too bad. They had proven in the last exams to be very capable in fact. Most of the girls didn't really stand out much and you wouldn't notice they were E-Class students if you didn't know.

 _But what exactly is the E-Class right now?_

Gakushuu wasn't an idiot. He didn't underestimate persons just because of their status. He just seemed to _overestimate himself_ (at least this one time). No point in denying that.

So, what was the E-Class – the class who scored top in the last exams, defeated him more than just one time after no one else had been able to do that for years, was being trained to be strong, had to shoulder the burden of defeating a monster that wanted to destroy the world? Could they really be told to be weak? Did they represent the weak or the strong side of the school?

Gakushuu didn't know the answer anymore.

He had never once doubted the Chairman's principals. The E-Class were the weak and he was strong (he still was strong of course). The E-Class had to be weak. There was no other way.

But when he had first talked back to the Chairman, had told him how he himself believed he wouldn't become strong through defeating the weak, had he not taken a different path than him? His father's lectures and his ways were still burned into his brain. He couldn't just let go of the principal of strong and weak after clinging onto it for his entire life.

It all came down to one question. _How the hell should he act around the E-Class students?_

»You look like you're thinking about something really hard, Asano-kun. Are you okay?« Gakushuu blinked and looked up to see a blue haired boy stay in front of his table – Nagisa Shiota. He hadn't really talked to him before, but he looked more like the friendly type, so he replied politely, »I am okay, thank you.« Nagisa frowned a little.  
»You don't have to be so polite, Asano-kun. I know you probably don't see us as your classmates yet, but we are. So, let's try to be a little less, uhm… stiff?« Gakushuu titled his head a little.

»Define 'stiff'.« A slight blush crept onto the boy's face.

»Ahh, you know… you seem to be a little, distant. I mean, you've only been in our class for four class hours, so that's probably normal! But, you look like you're, uhm… wearing a mask of formality or something?« He stared at the blushing boy in front of him. Had he possibly seen through him that easily?

* * *

 _To the main building's students, he was the always polite and friendly, always perfect Student Council President. To the E-Class, he was the arrogant and distant son of the Chairman. Yet in both, he wore the same professional mask of formality. Not even he himself knew what he really was since he never really cared as long as he knew and got what he wanted._

»In the end, what will you choose to be, Asano-kun?«

* * *

»Here I am again, class!«  
»You damn octopus, you said you'd be back in fifteen minutes! It took you two school hours!«

»Karasuma-sensei had to give us some work to do!«

»Karma and Terasaka even thought it was too stupid and went home!« Suddenly, all of the E-Classes students except for Shiota, Kanzaki, Isogai and Gakushuu had guns in their hands and were firing at the octopus which moved around dodging everything.

»I am sorry, I am truly sorry! But I just had to get this, you know!« He snatched all of the guns in less than a split second and put them to the side, before raising a big (huge) cake with »Happy Birthday, E-Class!« written on it.

»Sensei, what is that?« Kurahashi asked curiously. The octopus put the cake down on the teacher table and scratched the side of his head with one of his tentacles.  
»Well, while talking to Asano-kun, I noticed we missed one thing over the past year since we were so concentrated on the assassinations.« The students looked at each other, seemingly not knowing what was going on either. Gakushuu was kind of relieved by that. »We didn't celebrate a single birthday!« - »Ehhhh?« - »All of you had their birthdays this year. Which makes most of you one year older than when we first met! Sensei feels a bit embarrassed that he didn't think about this earlier…« Nakamura raised a hand.

»Questioooon!«

»Yes, Nakamura-san?«

»Who is the youngest in class?«

»Hmm, if I remember correctly, Kayano-san and Fuwa-san's birthdays are on January 9th, correct?« The two in question nodded. »That would make them the youngest. Although we also have another young one with Asano-kun here, whose birthday is the 1th if I remember correctly?« - »Ehhhh?!« Gakushuu once again felt the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance when everyone gaped at him with unbelieving faces.

»You're that young, Asano-kun?«

»Amazing, I would've thought you're one of the oldest!«

»You're even younger than Karma…« Gakushuu glared when he noticed the octopus's satisfied face. _That bastard._

»Now now, everyone. Let us each take one big piece of this beautiful cake I made in New York!« - »As if you did!« - »You're hurting my feelings, Maehara-kun! After I went all the way to New York to-« - »Buy the cake?« - »W-whatever! Happy Birthday, E-Class students!«

The whole class laughed while beginning to walk over to get the cake. Gakushuu suddenly felt very out of place. They were in middle of a lesson, and here they were eating cake which their yellow octopus teacher brought them from America in less than two hours.

Gakushuu didn't go to get any cake. Instead, he took out the next worksheet and began answering the questions. _He wouldn't let this class drag him down._

»Uhm, Asano-kun?« Kanzaki was standing in front of him, holding two plates of cake. »Would you like a piece of cake, too?« She smiled gently. He hesitated, and just when he planned to reach out, he heard one of the guys say: »Heh, don't tell me he already got the ladies. Don't be deceived by his false charm, Kanzaki!« Quickly stopping his hand from moving, he looked away and said: »No, thank you.« The black haired girl frowned, looking a bit lost. »Oh, but…«

»Muramatsu-kun!« The blond in question flinched when suddenly, the octopus landed right next to his table, looking anything but yellow. His face was black as the night and his usual carefree smile had a dangerous edge to it. »I think you don't understand yet. Asano-kun is a new member of our class, and will be treated as such. If you have something a problem with him, say it to his face instead of talking him down from far away! Doing that makes you no different from the main building's students who look down on the E-Class.« He let his tentacles swish through the air, clashing against the ground. Muramatsu didn't look happy about it, but he lowered his gaze and muttered, »Sorry, Korosensei.« He then turned to face Gakushuu and said again, louder and clearer, »I'm sorry, Asano. It's just, y'know… I'm not really used to seeing you as anything but an enemy yet.« The octopus's face color suddenly changed to orange with a circle on it. The murderous expression disappeared.

»That is something completely normal, Muramatsu-kun. But please, try to be friendlier.« He then gazed at Gakushuu. The entire class did the same. They gazed- no, they _looked_ at him. Not like the A-Class students' who only ever shot him quick gazes of admiration, even when they were talking. _The difference between the weak and the strong._

»Don't sweat it. It's okay. It's not like I'm any different«, he said, trying to not sound as annoyed as he felt. Setting himself to be _equal_ with someone like that…

The class smiled at him and then returned to chatting with each other. The octopus suddenly appeared next to Kanzaki and took one plate from her. He nodded at her. She smiled softly and left.

»Do you see what I meant back then, Asano-kun?« Gakushuu looked away.

»You mean the thing with them having something I don't have, except for their stupidity?«

»Uhm, yes. Do you understand?« Gakushuu glanced at the octopus and suddenly felt like he began to understand what he meant, if only a little.

»You are not meeting my gaze. I saw you do that many times. You avoid looking at people, don't you?«

»I don't know what you mean. I looked you in the eyes earlier.«

»But you didn't look at me. Not at me, and not at anyone.« He reached out with a tentacle and raised Gakushuu's chin so he had no choice but to _look_ at the octopus- no, at Korosensei.

»You make it sound like 'looking' has another meaning than simply viewing something.« The circle face returned.  
»Do you now understand what I meant?« Gakushuu hesitated (for the second time this day. This wasn't good at all.) before closing his eyes and answering:

»I am not sure yet, but I think I'll try to.«

* * *

Korosensei waved goodbye to the students as they left. The last lesson had just ended, and he was satisfied with everyone's enthusiasm which didn't fall even after winning in the last exams.

»Ah, Asano-kun!« The strawberry blond stopped and looked over his shoulder. »How did you like your first day in E-Class?« He seemed to be thinking carefully about his reply.

»It was… different from my normal classes.«

»Your assassination attempts weren't as successful as you would have hoped they'd be I guess.« He felt the green stripes rise to his face. Asano's face remained expressionless. After inspecting Korosensei for a few seconds, he turned and said: »Well, I can just try again tomorrow.« Then he left.

Korosensei showed a circle face to the door. _That's the spirit._ It was just the same as back then with Karma. Great talent sometimes needed to taste failure to become even greater.

The Chairman's son had never had someone to look at him before, so he wouldn't know how to. His father used to look at him properly, but after losing the ability to do so, there had been no one left to teach Asano. The boy who hadn't faced losses before, who only viewed people as pawns in his own little play because he had been taught to do so by his own father, who didn't tolerate failure, just needed someone to look at him to open up, even if just a little.

But a little was fine. Little by little. No need to rush.

After all, looking at children was the most important thing a parent or teacher had to do.

Korosensei wouldn't repeat the mistakes he had made in the past.

He looked out of the window, lost in thought.

»Am I doing a good job looking at these children you entrusted me with?«


	3. Chapter 3

**Training Time**

 **First of all; I'm sorry if I got any messages and haven't answered them; a certain someone thought it was smart to delete them for me. Graah.**

 **I'm really unsatisfied with how slow the plot is moving, and I hate my habit to describe every single scene into the smallest detail, haha. I'm sorry. But I'm just glad I was able to update this fast.**

 **Thank you so much for the follows and favorites, and especially the reviews! They really motivate me to keep writing :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **also I'm sorry Gakushuu, ahhhh**

* * *

»So, how was your first day in E-Class, Asano-kun?«

Breakfast. The only meal the Chairman and Gakushuu shared. Although it couldn't really be considered 'eating together' since they barely ever talked. It was like meeting a teacher in the school cafeteria and having a chat about grades or something, or not greeting him at all

»It was… different«, he replied after a moment of thought, giving the same reply he gave to Korosensei, because _horribly annoying, frustrating and agonizing_ probably wouldn't be considered a very polite response. The octopus had looked incredibly happy and seemed to think Gakushuu had 'warmed up'.

Absolute _nonsense._ Gakushuu had been annoyed by the teacher and the students alike. Sure, the lessons had been…. interesting. At least it hadn't been boring. But-

»Well, I am sure you were more than surprised by your… teacher's appearance.« The Chairman gazed at his son over the screen of his laptop, eyes dark. Gakushuu met his gaze, keeping a neutral expression.

»Since I have already been informed the day before, I wasn't that surprised.« The older man stared at him for a few seconds before taking a sip from his coffee cup.

»Just so you know. Even though you are in E-Class now, under certain… circumstances, I expect you to keep up your studying and resume your place as the number one of my school. Of course, you also must not fall behind your new classmates when it comes to assassination, so I want you to practice that, too. It shouldn't be a problem with your abilities… «, he raised an eyebrow, »…or, so I would have said if it wouldn't have been for the last time I put my faith into you and you betrayed it by losing to Akabane-kun.« Gakushuu gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, not even trying to conceal his anger.

»That was a one-time thing, sir«, he growled, earning him nothing more than an amused smile from his father. »I won't make the same mistake again. I-«

»Asano-kun.« The change of tone in the Chairman's voice stopped Gakushuu from ranting on; it was colder and more serious than before, although still fairly amused. He always used that tone when he was up to no good. Gakushuu felt his heart beat speed up a bit, and he hated himself for still showing signs of weakness when his father was around. Even if it was just his heartbeat, he wouldn't be surprised if the man could hear it. »You seem to have forgotten something very important I once taught you. I don't know when you did… but maybe when you asked the E-Class students to help you out?« Gakushuu tried his hardest to not react in an incredibly weak manner to this, _how the hell did he know that?!_ »… Or maybe begged would be more fitting. Bowing your head down like that. I never saw you doing that when you were asking me for something. Maybe you are more fitted to be a slave of the weak than mine. A lowly dog on a leash, perhaps?«

Gakushuu stood up, knocking back his chair, hands shaking and fury burning in his purple eyes. _What had he been doing?_

»Thank you for the food«, he growled and stormed out of the room before he could do something he'd regret later, like attempting to attack the Chairman and rub the ground with his damn smiling face.

* * *

Gakuho's eyes followed his son when he stormed out, still amused. Maybe this had woken the boy up and reminded him of who he was. _His_ son, and as such he would live up to his expectations. And even if he didn't it would not matter, it wouldn't be hard to find a replacement, although it would be a shame and a waste of talent.

-Or so he'd like to say, and this was probably Asano's vision of his thoughts. In truth, he wasn't really sure what to think of his son anymore. Sure, he lacked in many aspects, and Gakuho wouldn't allow any failure in someone he raised himself. But…

 _Maybe Korosensei's classes are better for him_ , he thought, raising his right hand and staring at it, feeling something closer to regret cross his mind than anything ever did since that certain day so many years ago.

* * *

Luckily, everyone seemed to notice Gakushuu's sour mood and decided to not call him out on it when he stomped into the classroom. Sitting down on his chair in the last row and slamming his books onto the table, he was ready to focus solely on studying (assassination would have to wait until he lived through his first P.E. class, he didn't really want to embarrass himself), until…

»Woah Asano-kun, are you okay? You look pissed, even more so than usual.« Gakushuu felt his eyebrow twitch when he slowly turned to see Akabane smirk at him with that lazy smile of his.

»Mind your own business«, he snapped, still too angered to play it cool (only his father managed to make him act this way, it was annoying, really) and act like nothing was wrong. Akabane's smile widened, but in that moment Karasuma entered the classroom and told them to get changed.

»Since he is nowhere to be found, we'll make up for our missed P.E. lesson by doing it today«, he explained, looking annoyed by his colleague's aka. target's absence.

»I tracked down his phone, Karasuma-sensei. Korosensei is currently spending his time in Tokyo attending a signing event of some manga author«, a female voice spoke up out of nowhere. Gakushuu blinked and looked around, trying to find the speaker, until his eyes landed on the big machine next to him. He tried his very hardest not to gape when a girl with purple hair in the Kunugigaoka School Uniform appeared on its screen, smiling happily.

»Ah, I don't think we introduced you yet, Asano-kun.« Karasuma folded his arms in front of his chest. »This is Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery-san, an AI created in Norway for the sole purpose of killing the octopus. We call her Ritsu. Don't feel bothered by her; she's just another student of E-Class.« Gakushuu could only blink. _An AI as classmate_? _Designed to kill Korosensei?_ She didn't look like she could harm a fly.

»Wow, even Asano-kun can't say anything to that.«

»Well done, Ritsu, you struck the Ace silent.« He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes when snickering passed through the classroom.

»It's nice to meet you, Asano-san! Let's get along!« She sent him another dazzling smile.

»Ah… yes, likewise.«

* * *

They were split into groups of four, boys and girls together. The task was to practice knife and gun skills with each other, as well as dodging and the likes of it. This was supposed to help learn more about each other's fighting styles and abilities so they would be able to plan assassination attempts more thoroughly while keeping a close eye on every student's skills.

Asano landed in a group with Isogai, Maehara and Shiota. Not too bad for a start, although he didn't know how Shiota was supposed to do anything with his petite stature, especially when it came to self-defense and knife work.

»Okay, Asano«, Isogai spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that had formed between them. »How much do you know about- or, did you ever fight with a knife before?« It didn't seem like a question you'd usually ask a middle school student, but Isogai probably knew who he was talking to.

»I had a few lessons including defense with a knife in one of my martial arts classes«, he replied, shrugging. Maehara stared at him, before he groaned and scratched the back of his head with the rubber knife he was holding.

»Figured.« Isogai took a deep breath.  
»Alright. Try to attack me then. Don't hold back«, he said, kneeling down slightly. Gakushuu raised an eyebrow. He didn't know if he shouldn't hold back after all; he didn't really want to hurt some student. But when he took a quick look around and noticed the others' fluent movements, he decided not to.

He tightened his grip around the knife, and charged.

Isogai's eyes widened for a moment and it was then when it occurred to him that the black haired boy underestimated him after all. Understandably; after all, he had been taking assassination training for a few months now. However…

Gakushuu had been doing stuff like this all his life.

Isogai barely dodged his first dash attack; exactly into the direction Gakushuu expected him to move. He changed the way he grip he had on the knife while still moving, and brought it down onto the other boy, stopping a few inches away from his throat. Time seemed to freeze, he could feel Maehara's disbelieving eyes staring at him.

Finally, Isogai laughed and straightened, shaking his head. »Ah, I should've seen this coming. I was supposed to go a bit easier on you, that's what Karasuma-sensei told me, although I have to confess that I also had my doubts if you'd be able to keep up with this.« He smiled and took the knife from him. »Okay then, no holding back this time. Nagisa, Maehara, we're all going in.«  
»You sure? I mean, he may be kinda skilled, but…«

»I just want to try. Get ready, Asano. We'll try to touch you with our knives, and you have to make us fall onto the ground. That'll mark us as dead.«

Gakushuu eyed his three opponents. _Isogai doesn't seem to be bad with the knife, same goes for Maehara. They may not be a problem by theirselves, but the way they turn to each other means they're probably going to attack together, and judging by how confident they look they often fight together as a pair. I should keep an eye on them in particular._ About Shiota, he wasn't so worried. The boy looked kind of out of place next to the other two. _But don't let your guard down. Who knows what surprises he may hold._ He shifted into a defensive position. _Good. Maybe I can get my revenge against Isogai now._ The three seemed to hesitate a bit when the air around Gakushuu darkened. _Yeah… I won't forget what happened that day._ Because of his own loss, not Isogai's.

* * *

 _»You won't make a fuss out of what happens from here on, right Mr. Chairman?«  
»Of course not. This goes for both sides though.«_

 _Gakushuu gulped when his three foreign friends faced his father. An outsider watching would bet everything on the four taller, stronger looking foreigners' victory. However, Gakushuu knew better._

 _He knew, and he still couldn't do anything about it._

 _The next few minutes were blurred in his memory. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't grasp the absurdness of the situation. He only remembered his four friends charging at the Chairman, slower than they would if they'd be giving their all. And the Chairman, returning their missed strikes with his own, more powerful than they could have ever done it. The sound of bones cracking, the sight of blood splashing against the wall Gakushuu found himself leaning against in a sitting position. He couldn't remember how or when he had sunk to the ground, shivering and eyes wide in horror, wanting to look away but not able to._

 _Then it stopped. The four were moaning and Kevin – strong, handsome Kevin – begging for forgiveness. The Chairman wiping his bloody shoe on his jacket, telling a story Gakushuu had already heard more times than he could count._

 _»Hey, Asano-kun.« Suddenly, his father was right in front of him, putting a hand onto the bloody wall next to his face. Gakushuu flinched away and met the Chairman's gaze.  
»If you say you lost, how come the frustration isn't eating you alive?« Gakushuu's glare deepened. _

_And his father's face faded away even further, slowly but surely being replaced by the image he got of him over the course of the past ten years._

You monster _, he thought, but when he tried to speak up, only a pitifully stuttered »I-I… « was able to get out of his mouth, eyes trailing to where Kevin lay, beaten, bleeding, defeated._

* * *

»Let's start!«

They weren't slow. They also weren't clumsy. In fact, they were pretty skilled with the knife, and their movements were fluent.

But Gakushuu had faced much worse before.

He swiftly moved out of the way of Isogai's knife and ducked under Maehara's, before reaching back and landing a firm but not too hard punch into the latter's guts. His eyes widened and he fell onto his knees, coughing but waving the knife as a sign for them to not worry and continue on. Isogai didn't hesitate for a second and quickly charged at him again, attempting to fake a strike to the head and turn it into a stab attack.

Gakushuu grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder.

»Wha-« Isogai quickly got onto his knees and looked up at Gakushuu, shocked. He sighed, but stayed on guard.

»I thought you weren't going to hold ba-« He stopped in mid-sentence, eyes widening.

A dark presence suddenly seemed to resonance from behind him, grabbing his throat and squeezing it. He suddenly felt very alarmed, as if someone was going to stab him from behind.  
It reminded him of the Chairman's presence.

Before he was able to recover, two thin arms wrapped around him from behind and dragged him to the ground. He blinked when he noticed the knife pressed against his throat. »What…«  
»Thanks Nagisa, you really saved us there.« Gakushuu didn't even try to hide his surpise when the attacker – which turned out to be Shiota – smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head as if embarrassed. »Ah not at all…«

»How did you do that.«, he asked, voice plain. Shiota cocked his head to the side, confusing showing on his face. He let go of him and Gakushuu sat up. Maehara snickered at his dumb folded expression.

»Believe it or not, but Nagisa is actually the best assassin in our class. Don't worry though, everyone is surprised at first.«  
»T-that's not true, Maehara-kun! When it comes to…« While the three others started an argument about Shiota's capability as an assassin, Gakushuu cursed his father one more time in his mind for being right all the time.

 _Don't judge people by their appearance. You never know what hidden talents they may hide behind it._

»I hope you weren't hurt, Asano-kun.«

»Pah, the opposite. He pretty much killed us with his insane skills. Seriously, is there anything you can't do?« Maehara slung an arm around Gakushuu's shoulder and grinned at him. It was a genuine grin, Gakushuu could tell, but that didn't lessen the amount of uncomfortableness he felt when the other boy got this close to him.

Besides, it grossed him out how the blond got so friendly with his former enemy in such a short amount of time.

Karasuma raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything to it. Instead, he turned around to where the other E-Class members stood, and spoke up. »You're allowed to go home for today.« Confused murmuring.

»Ehhhh? Why? It's only 11:30am!«

»I have a meeting with the Ministry of Defense today, and the octopus messaged me saying he wouldn't be able to make it today since the signing event took longer than expected. He also told me to ask Asano-kun to not tell the Board Chairman about this.«

»That's so typical…«, Nakamura muttered snickering. Gakushuu just huffed and looked away when he noticed the other students' curious gazes.

He would have the entire day free today. What the hell was he supposed to do with all that free time?

* * *

»So Nagisa, how good does Asano-kun fight?« Kaede smiled at her blue haired friend when he frowned thoughtful.

»Hmm… he's really strong and fast, and has really good reflexes. But his movements aren't that of an assassin yet.«

»Well, duh. I don't think assassination practice is included in one of the many things he learns. But y'know, even though he's an arrogant bastard sometimes, he seems kinda unhappy, don't you think?« Nagisa looked at her questioning while folding his jacket. »Well, I haven't seen him smile yet and he does all kinds of stuff perfect, but he never looks like he enjoys it. Makes me wonder if he decided to learn them by his free will or if…« Kaede wanted to continue on, since this generously interested her. Her former self had been very perceptive when it came to people's masks.

If not, she wouldn't be able to keep up her own, current one…

Where was she- ah yes, she wanted to keep talking about it to Nagisa, however, she noticed Asano staring at her from his place at the end of the classroom. He looked lost in thought.

»Eh, Asano-kun, are you okay?« The strawberry blond hesitated – which seemed really uncharacteristic for him – but then sighed and walked over to where she and Nagisa were packing their bags in preparation of going home.

»Say… Kayano-san. Have we met before?« Her former self instantly was on edge.

»Uhm, well… we met at the school-«

»No, not there«, he interrupted her, a suspicious look in his lilac eyes as they scanned her appearance. »Before that.«  
»Hmm, I don't think so. I've only recently transferred into this school when third year started, and I wasn't around this town much before that happened. Why are you asking?« He stared at her for a few more seconds, before shaking his head and excusing himself. He left without another word.

»What was that all about?« Nagisa asked, confused. Kaede didn't answer.

 _How did he notice. Why did he notice._ How could he?

A small smile creeped onto her face, although she immediately banned it when she noticed Nagisa's eyes on her.

 _Gakushuu Asano… looks like a little troublemaker has appeared in this class._ She slightly shook her head. She had nothing to fear. No, Kaede had nothing to fear. After all, it wasn't Kaede Kayano he was looking for. So she put the cheery smile back onto her mask and urged Nagisa to hurry up.

She couldn't worry about this, since it would result in her returning to be Akari. And she wasn't Akari right now. What did her director always use to say?

 _A real actress doesn't only play her part on the screen. There are persons out there who can look even deeper into us. A real actress doesn't play her role – she_ is _her role._

* * *

Gakushuu didn't really know what it was, but something had stroke his interest when he saw Kaede Kayano pass him by. It felt kind of nostalgic. Normally he wouldn't go after such a small thing which could just as well be some kind of déjà-vu feeling, but something about her was completely off. He just couldn't tell what exactly it was.

And it didn't matter right now, since he just ran into a way bigger problem.

»Well, well, if it isn't the former Student Council President. Fancy meeting you here.« Gakushuu had to resist the strong urge to roll his eyes when Koyama and Seo suddenly appeared in front of him. They both wore the same snooty grins they always showed around the other E-Class students. He had already expected this kind of thing to happen.

»So, how does it live itself in E-Class?« Gakushuu raised an eyebrow at Seo's obvious sarcasm.

»It's pretty comfortable, thank you«, he half-lied. _Wait, half?_ Koyama snorted.

»Still not down from your high horse, are ya, Asano. Wasn't it you who always said that the beings of E-Class have no right to talk big words in front of the chosen ones from A-Class?« Gakushuu narrowed his eyes. He hated to admit it, but… _he's right._

Koyama seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction from their former leader. When he didn't get one, he tsked and placed a hand on top of Gakushuu's head, pressing his hair down and annoying the strawberry blond even further. »Well, not that I can blame you. I'd also like to stay in contact with the _Four_ Virtuosos so you don't look completely stupid. Let's strike a deal. You go onto your knees right here and apologize for all the orders you gave us, since your obviously not worth it and not fitted to be a leader, and we'll let you-« He stopped and his eyes widened when the atmosphere around Gakushuu suddenly darkened. A fake smile appeared on the A-Class's former leader's face as he took a step forward, resulting in both A-Class students taking one back.

»Maybe you should first beat me in a single subject before you start spouting big words. I won't deny that it's my failure which caused me to fall into E-Class, and I'll listen to your complaints and stupid insults, but I won't let you call all the times I helped you save your sorry ass from failing in many things worthless.« He knew of his effect on other people; he wasn't as good at intimidating them as his father was, but even he could make them sweat when he got mad.

He wasn't really mad right now, but annoyed that he ran into _those_ two out of all people at 11:00am. Stupid coincidences happened sometimes.

Ignoring the two shivering forms, he continued his way home.

»I-if you aren't scared, why didn't you answer any of our messages and calls?«, Seo cried, sounding angry and- _hurt?_

No, Gakushuu didn't feel guilty for ignoring all the messages he had gotten from the main campus students', and no, he didn't do it because he didn't know how to face them. Nonsense.

* * *

 **I don't think Gakuho is us uncaring of his son as he seems, especially after hitting him. So... yeah. ww**

 **I also don't think many of the E-Class's students would be able to beat Asano in close combat. Sniping, maybe, but Gakushuu knows so much stuff, that kid is scary ww I feel sorry for Isogai since I kind of confirmed his theory that he can't really beat Gakushuu, but meeeh. Nagisa power!**

 **Why did I decide to add the Kayano thing. Well, let's wait and see~**

 **The Five- eh, Four Virtuosos are assholes, at least those two :O**


End file.
